


Love Letters

by artikulohno



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikulohno/pseuds/artikulohno
Summary: dear vicente,i love you.sincerely,gregorio





	1. Chapter 1

_dear vicente,_

_you’re my best friend. but in all honesty, i want more. i’m sorry. is there even a chance that you love me? if there is, show it._

_if you love me, let me know._

_sincerely,_

_gregorio_


	2. Chapter 2

_dear vicente,_

_you told me you loved me today. i excitedly told julian. he told me you meant it as a friend._

_did you?_

_sincerely,_

_gregorio_


	3. Chapter 3

_dear vicente,_

_we met someone new today. his name’s joven. i can’t help but feel immense jealousy. your eyes lit up when you saw him. why don’t your eyes light up when you see me? i’ve been here for you all this time. love me, will you?_

_sincerely,_

_gregorio_


	4. Chapter 4

_dear vicente,_

_you hurt me today. you told me you loved joven._

_but it’s fine._

_i still love you. i hope you’re well._

_sincerely,_

_gregorio_


	5. dear gregorio

_dear gregorio,_

_you died today. i wish with all of my heart that i told you how much i love you. i told you that i loved joven only because i thought you loved remedios. i regret it. every word i didn’t say, every silence i could have filled with declarations of love. i was scared and now i’m full of regret._

_julian gave me your letters. i never knew. i didn’t think you’d ever love me. me of all people. you could have anyone and yet you picked me. why didn’t you say anything? i would have loved you wholeheartedly._

_we would have been perfect together. so perfect together._

_but that chance is gone now._

_goodbye, gregorio._

_sincerely,_

_vicente_


End file.
